Eurus
'''Character First Name''' Eurus '''Character Last Name''' Unknown '''IMVU Username''' AgleacRahas '''Nickname (optional)''' None. '''Age''' ''895'' '''Date of Birth''' '' May 29th '' '''Eyes:''' Silver with dark grey pupils which are regular in shape and consistency '''Hair:''' Hair color black, style long hair usually allowed to flow freely. '''Body Build:''' Moderate build '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''White/native '' '''Height''' ''6'2'' '''Weight''' ''160'' '''Blood Type''' O '''Occupation''' Shinigami '''Affiliation''' Squad #9 '''Rank''' Captain '''Scars/Tattoos ''' Upward facing cresent moon on his forehead '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Family:''' None '''Friends:''' Soul '''Crush:''' None. '''Voice:''' A moderately deep sounding voice which gets deeper when he is more serious. '''Personality''' ''Cold, calculated, tactical , intuitive , knowledgeable , very dedicated , loyal , strong , and intimidating.'' ''((Example: He is very cold unless around others, or is in the midst of combat. '' )) '''Behaviour''' Eurus is a very calculated character, one who thrives in the heat of battle. Is very intuitive and even more so calculating. A true tactical mind, yet he knows how to let loose. He is very laid back when off duty not training or protecting the Soul society, when in combat he is very cold and detached. Otherwise he shows slight bits of emotion unless around those he connects to. An interesting case of hot and cold. '''First memory as Shinigami:''' Of meeting his first friend named Yuki. '''Greatest Fear: ''' Failing to protect those under his charge and those whom he loves. '''Favorite Quotes:''' "There is no can or can't, only the mind dictates that in which you can or cannot do. For this life is subjective and goals can only be reached by belief." Or "We will have blood, no blood will have blood" '''Most prized possession: ''' His rose scarf given to him by the only student he ever trained. '''Birth place:''' ''' '''Yukon district. Current Resident: His personal quarters. '''Likes: ''' Training combat art and poetry. '''Dislikes: ''' Overconfident people releasing his Shikai and even more so threats to '''Strengths''' Speed, Stamina, Kenjutsu, Kido, Reishi Control, Reitsu. ((Note: He is a specialized combatant who uses a unique integration of all his skills at one time. Making combat against him extremely difficult to follow because it is completely random in what he can pull. )) '''Weaknesses''' Over specialization, having no skill developed to the endth degree because he trains everything rather than one thing, sometimes he goes into a beserk mode making an ally look like an opponent in the heat of battle, a very strong dislike for using his Shikai, his mind can over analyze things which makes his forward planning a downside at times, unpredictability sometimes. ((NOTE: FOR EVERY STRENGTH, YOU MUST HAVE AN EQUAL AND OPPOSITE WEAKNESS.)) '''Arsenal Information''' Offense: Defense: Mobility: Reiatsu/Kidou: Intelligence: Physical Strength: Max: 60/600 (for Academy) 100/600 (for Unseated Academy Graduates) Powers & Abilities: ONLY KIDOU, HAKUDA, ZANJUTSU, AND HOHO ABILITIES MAY BE LISTED HERE. OR, IF YOU BELONG TO A CLAN LIKE SHIHOIN AND ARE ABLE TO TURN INTO A CAT. SUPER SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE FAIRY ABILITIES CANNOT BE ENTERED HERE. YOU ARE A HUMAN SOUL. Reishi Color Silver or grey. '''Zanpakutou Information''' Zanpakutou Name: (Fujin) Kamikaze Zanpakutou Type: Wind Zanpakutou Appearance: The blades edges on both side are black with cloud shapes between with wind patterns in between. The hand guard has a cross shape on it with wind patterns beneath it. The handle is dark grey with black diamonds between the wrapping. Zanpakutou Spirit Appearance: A green skinned version of Fujin with darker green tattoos muscular frame, a satchel of wind over his shoulders wind like markings on the surface. His hair is red/ orange with licks of flames emerging from the surface and red eyes. Inner World: ((A cloudy plane with Sakura trees and winds blowing Sakura blossoms about.)) Shikai Release Phrase: "Release the tethers on thy satchel " Shikai Cosmetic Change: ((None)) Instantaneous Effect: The wind changes around his body making his movements quicker, along with the field of wind around the opponent changing in feeling. Passive Effect: The wind feeling differs. Shikai Special Ability: (Limit 3)Mandekieto(Futile resistance) Kaze no Odori (Wind dance) and ( ☀ Kaze no ōbu Achieved Yet: Bankai Special Ability: ( Limit 3 ) Achieved Yet: '''Background Information''' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family techniques.)) ((Example Background from the Second Namikage: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist.)) '''Roleplaying Library''' Black Rebellion Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: '''Approved by:'''